Darkside of the moon
by A.K.A.TINY
Summary: It wasn't a chance. It wasn't a wish on a star. It wasn't fate. It was a phone call that seemed, at the time, three years too late... A/N:Summary may change eventually P/B -T
1. Chapter 1

He sighed, the cool metal of the phone in his hand making him shiver slightly. He flipped it open slowly pressing the buttons with shaking fingers as he tried to remember the number he hadn't used in years. He waited holding his breath as he raised the phone to his ear. A relieved sigh fell from his lips as the phone connected and started ringing. Hundreds of questions flew through his mind as he waited. Would she answer? Did she still even live there anymore? Surely he must have remembered her number correctly, right?

She answered on the third ring her voice soft and quiet. The shrill ringing of her mobile phone had her falling out her bed and running through her apartment to find the small device. She'd found it in the end under a pile of papers that were now scattered all over the floor of her small kitchen.

He paused at the sound of her soft voice his breath catching in his throat slightly. She sounded the same yet so completely different. He wondered briefly how much a person could change in three years but shook his head, the possibilities seemed endless.

"Hello? Is there anybody there?" Her voice was a little bit louder this time shaking him from his thoughts. He gulped, ran his hand through his hair and spoke into the phone.

"Hey bells it's me, Jared" his voice was quite almost timid. The sound of it made her breath catch in her throat for a moment. She stood in silence for a couple of moments before replying, her small fingers twisting nervously as she spoke.

"Red, is that you? Is everything ok?" his old nickname fell from her lips before she could register that she'd even said it. He smiled sadly her concern making his heart ache slightly and his eyes shine with tears. She sat down slowly on the small kitchen chair as she waited for his answer her eyebrows pulling together as she frowned in worry.

"Yeah, it's me Bells…"he trailed of his voice cracking slightly as he tried to speak. His stomach was in knots, he wasn't sure if he could get his words out.

"What's wrong Red?" her voice was laced with worry as she gently pressed him for answers. He swallowed trying to overcome the tight lump that was forming in his throat. A few tears slipped past his carefully constructed walls as he spoke in a broken whisper.

"Bells, its Mrs Lahote…She…she's gone. She was crossing the street…A drunk…the bastard ran her over Bells. She's d…d…dead" the dam he'd built broke causing tears to stream down his cheeks as he spoke. She gasped a few tears falling down her cheeks as his words finally sank in.

"Oh Jared…" she whispered quietly down the phone as she wiped at her eyes a couple of times. He closed his eyes tightly as he heard the pain lace her words. He scrubbed his face roughly with his hand hopelessly trying to get rid of his tears.

"Do you want me to come down?" she asked after a few minutes of silence. He sighed, slowly opening his as he registered her words.

"Please, we need you" he choked out as the pain of the loss overwhelmed him. He breathed in shakily as silent sobs wracked his large frame.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" she stated softly his words calming him more then she knew. He nodded slowly before realising she couldn't see him

"Thank you bells" he hiccupped quietly, holding the phone with trembling fingers as he spoke.

"Any time Red. I'll be there in the morning" she sighed softly before slowly hanging up the phone knowing he wouldn't have the strength to. She stared at the phone for a moment her hand rising to her mouth as she let out a choked sob.

He pulled the phone away from his ear slowly when he heard the dial tone. He smiled sadly through his tears as he ended the call. A picture of himself and a girl about a foot smaller than him smiled up at him from the wallpaper of his phone. The girl was sat on his shoulders laughing happily her long curly black hair falling in front of her shining bright brown eyes as she looked at the camera. He was smiling as he looked up at her his eyes shining with love and laughter. His face saddened even further at the photograph. Today was the first time he'd spoken to his twin in three years, and it hurt more then he cared to admit.

**A/N: So…what'd you think is it worth continuing? I've wanted to do a story with the pack for a while and well this happened. Anyway, I'll try update as soon as I can with this but finishing my other stories will take priority at the moment but I'll try! Please tell me what you thought thou as I'd love to know!  
Thanks,  
A.K. **


	2. Chapter 2

He frowned, his brown eyes darkening in concern as he noticed the black truck pulled over on the side of the road just inside the La push border from forks. A woman was at the back of it leaning over into the bed of the truck searching for something. He pulled up beside the truck and rolled the passenger side window down. He stiffened recognising the scent that came in through the window almost instantly.

"Isabel?" her name fell from his lips in a shocked gasp. Her head snapped up instantly at the sound of her name. She knew that voice. Her muscles tensed as she stepped down from her truck and turned in the direction of the voice.

His eyes widened slightly as he noticed how she'd changed. She'd grown taller with more curves and toned muscles. Her soft copper skin shone healthily in the light. Her hair was long and hung in lose black curls below her shoulder blades. Three years away from La Push had been good to her.

"Hey Sam" her voice was soft and quiet pulling him sharply from his thoughts. She fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist as she shifted under his hard gaze.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked noticing the hazard lights flashing on the truck. She paused for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Come on, I'll drop you off at Jared's" he said reaching over to the passenger door and opening it for her. She hesitated before grabbing her small duffle bag from the bed of her truck.

"Thanks Sam" she whispered closing the door quietly. He nodded not saying a word as he drove off. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window of his truck as he spoke.

"I'll tow your truck to Jacobs tomorrow morning, get him too look at it" he looked over at her briefly as he spoke.

"Sam…I"

"You're still part of this Tribe Isabel." He growled leaving no room for argument. She sighed and sat up in her seat and turned to look at him.

"But Sam…"

"You're still Pack Isabel. Nothing changes that." he growled cutting her off when she went to speak again. She frowned and looked down at her hands as they stopped at a red light. She felt the sudden urge to explain, to tell Sam everything. She knew it was because he was Alpha, her packs Alpha. It was a foreign feeling, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Red called me yesterday. He…He…I think it's time I came home" Her voice broke several times as she spoke. He nodded slowly taking in her words and mulling them over in his head for a while. Her eyes slid closed as she took several deep breaths.

"Why did you leave" his voice was rough and hard as he spoke laced with traces of anger. She flinched at his tone keeping her gaze on her hands. Tears pooled in her eyes as her voice shook.

"Because I was tired of looking the other way" she hiccupped wiping her eyes as a few traitorous tears slid down her cheeks. Sam's knuckles whitened as his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd imprinted" he snarled through clenched teeth his large frame trembling slightly as they pulled up outside of the house she'd run from three years ago.

"Because I was scared, scared of him…" She trailed of as dreadful pain bloomed in her heart. A pain she'd been fighting since the day she'd left La push, Left him behind.

**A/N: I know this chapter is really confusing but everything will be explained soon I promise! Please Review and tell me what you think!  
-T**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's hand on her shoulder, in that moment, was the only thing keeping her grounded. It was the only thing stopping her from running back to Montana, where she was just a waitress. He squeezed her shoulder gently as she reached out and knocked on the door.

He stood quickly from his chair and ran his hand through his hair. He hesitated for a moment, pausing where he stood. Three years she'd been gone and now there she was on the other side of the door. All he did was pick up the phone. His hands tugged at his hair at the thought. All he'd done was call her. Why hadn't he done it sooner?

She sighed exchanged a brief look with Sam as the door was pulled open slowly.

Jarod stood in the doorway rubbing the back of his neck staring at the floor in front of him. She smiled sadly watching him from where she stood. He had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was sticking out in various directions. His eyes were red with a swirling pain inside them.

"Red" her voice was cautious as he stood there watching her quietly.

"You're not going to run again are you?" his eyes suddenly becoming guarded. Her flinch pained him but he steeled himself. He needed to know if he could let her in again, into his heart again.

"No!" her voice was a broken whisper. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. Her arms wrapped around her abdomen as she shook slightly. Pain and defeat sliced through her as she made the admittance. She was so tired of fighting with herself, with her wolf.

His eyes widened as she slowly opened her eyes again. They were a soft honey colour swirling with pain and regret. His stomach churned as it slowly dawned on him. She hadn't left because of him.

"It hurt…to…to leave" she whispered wiping her eyes. He reached for her, the wolf inside him whimpering at his twin's pain. He may not have fully understood why she'd left but she was here now. She was here now and that's all that mattered. He could find out later what had driven her to run, to leave La Push.

**A/N: What'd you think? I've written this chapter several time's and I'm still not quite happy with it. This version was the one I was happier about and willing to upload. So you're review's about this chapter would be really helpful!  
-T**


	4. Chapter 4

**Three years earlier…**

"Leave!" his voice was an angry snarl as he spat the word at her. He tried his best to squash the pain that took hold of his heart when she flinched and stepped backwards away from him. Tears started to slowly fall down her cheeks as she watched him quietly.

"Paul I…"

"I said leave! I don't want you here" he roared his frame trembling violently. Regret filled his entire being when he saw the heartbreak and fear fill her eyes. She backed away from him slowly before turning on her heel and heading for the trees. He turned, heading back into the small cream house he shared with his mother. He wanted to run to her tell he was sorry, but couldn't.

"You've just made the worst of mistakes Paul! That girl loves you, she loved you!" his mother cried echoing the thoughts that were swirling through his head. His stomach tightened making him almost double over as the air in his lungs suddenly left him. He felt like he was being torn in two.

"I know" he whispered shutting his bedroom door. He fell to his knee's his chest constricting painfully the further that she got from him. Panic and fear suddenly overwhelmed him when he suddenly couldn't feel anything at all. He fell sideways as realisation dawned on him just as he passed out. Pained tears fell down his cheeks as he curled into a ball and whimpered. What had he done…

She packed her bag as quickly as her shaking hands were allowing her too. She ignored her twin's tense frame in the doorway as she continued to pack her things.

"Why are you leaving?" his voice was a quiet, calm and collected. Her hands stilled mid-way through folding the band t-shirt she'd been holding. Pain bubbled inside her as she realised what this must look like to him. It would resemble a broken promise. Tears pooled in her eyes at the betrayal he must feel. She'd never forgive herself for hurting her twin in such a way.

"It's none of your concern Jarod!" She snarled her pained brown eyes turning a sharp yellow in anger. There were no secrets in the pack. Everyone knew everything about everyone else. She hadn't phased in over a month just to keep this secret.

"Bullshit! You haven't phased in over a month! What aren't you telling me!" he growled his own eyes flashing the same colour. He didn't understand. She hadn't phased in months and now she was leaving. What wasn't she telling him? Hurt clenched at his heart as he struggled to grasp the fact that she was leaving him, leaving him alone.

"It doesn't matter anymore" she whispered her shoulders slumping in defeat for a second before she steeled herself. She walked over to the cork board pinning a crinkled sheet of paper to it before grabbing her bag. She couldn't stay here anymore, not now not after what had just happened.

He held onto the porch rail as he watched her leave. It was the only thing that kept him from going after her as she drove away. It's what kept him from doing what their farther had done when their mother had left. She'd promised, they both had, that they'd never leave the other behind. A promise to never leave like their mother had done before their father died. A promise she'd just broken…

**A/N: So, any thoughts? This was quite hard for me to write so I hope everyone likes it. I hope this clears up a few questions people had. Paul's actions will be explained hopefully in the next chapter.  
-T**


	5. Chapter 5

She closed her eyes as tears slowly slid down her cheeks. Her knuckles were white as she clutched the picture frame tightly in her hand. It'd been taken the day before she left. _The protectors_, was scratched underneath it in Quileute. She smiled despite her tears as she traced the smiling faces with her fingertips.

"Leah phased the day you left" she flinched at the news and sighed, placing the picture back on the mantel piece. Her best friend, her sister almost, now a pack member…

"Do they…?"

"No, Sam just phased to tell them" she stiffened at his words. Jarrod watched as she fell into the armchair closest to the TV and smiled sadly. It had been the only chair she'd sit in after their father had died. It had been his chair.

A pained howl pierced the silence making him flinch slightly. His gaze snapped to hers when he heard her pained whimper. She curled into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest with her face pressed against her knees. Her small frame was trembling. She knew that howl…

"That's him, that's Paul." he heard her mutter quietly. Shock shot straight through him like lightening at her words.

"Bells, did you imprint…did you imprint on Paul?" his voice shook as he spoke. From anger, or shock she wasn't so sure. She raised her gaze from her knees to look at him but froze, looking past him to the doorway of the front room.

"Isabel?" his voice was thick with emotion as he spoke. Disbelief bubbled over inside him as grabbed hold of the door frame to support himself. He legs were shaking badly. One step and he'd most likely fall.

"Paul?" her voice was soft, cutting off Jarod as he went to berate his pack brother. She hesitated where she stood. Her heart twisted painfully in her chest as tears continued to slip down her cheeks.

Hot tears pooled in his eyes and dribbled down his russet cheeks as he noticed her indecision. His heart throbbed painfully with each beat of time that went by. His breathing was ragged, laboured almost, as he fell to his knees. His hands went to reach for her but ended up tugging on his messy spikes as a broken whimper sounding from his throat…

**A/N: So what'd you think? I'm sorry that this chapter is really short. The next one will be hopefully longer! Answers for Paul's actions are in the next chapter as well! Please tell me what you think of this as it was very hard to write. This was kind of a filler chapter sorry everyone!  
Please review!  
-T**


	6. Chapter 6

Soft hands gently pulled his hands from his hair and held them gently. His eyes rose from the floor slowly. His eyes widened as they met hers. His body hummed, for once not in pain. She'd stumbled over to him and knelt in front of him before she even knew what she was doing. Her instincts had taken over.

"Isabel…" his voice was a weak broken whisper as he touched her cheek with his hand. She smiled sadly at him. The pain and heart break was clear in his eyes. He had stubble on his chin like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. Deep blue almost black bruises hung under his eyes from lack of sleep.

He reached for her with trembling hands. His chest heaving with pained sobs as his tears continued to trickle down his cheeks. Her own tears slipped down her cheeks as she fell forward and into his arms. His arms held her tightly against his trembling frame while he hid his face in her hair. She smelt like the apples his mother used to make into apple pies and of summer rain. It calmed him, soothed both the man and the wolf within him.

He smiled sadly at the pair in the doorway and ran his hand through his hair. He'd make sure nobody went near the house. Jarrod left through the dining room his mind trying to comprehend what had happened. His sister had imprinted on Paul Lahote….

"We need to talk Paul" her voice quite, pain grabbing at her heart twisting it painfully as she forced herself to pull away from him. He closed his eyes and nodded slowly his hands moving from hers. She stopped the tears from falling hat welled up in her eyes as she moved to the couch. They sat at separate ends of the large couch. Away from each other but close enough to reach out to the other.

"You didn't want me" a lump formed in his throat at her broken whisper. Her tears that had slowed now flowed freely trickling down her cheeks and onto the cushion in her lap. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he spoke.

"I…I…I have always wanted you. So much it hurts…I…I was scared" his head fell into his hands as he trailed off. He struggled, trying to word an explanation that was long overdue.

"I…I don't understand" he looked up at the sound of her voice. Her eyes were glazed with tears as she hugged the pillow tightly to her chest. His eyes closed as his head returning to his hands at the site of her yellow eyes, her wolfs eyes.

"My father left when my mother discovered she was pregnant with me. Told her he didn't want anything to do with me. Three…Three years ago he came back. He came back the day you left, before you turned up at the house. He was raging, said I had to leave with him. Said he wouldn't have his son protecting a tribe that had cast him out" his chest heaved as he fought to contain his anger.

"Paul…"

"My father comes from the Puyallup tribe in Tacoma. He…Things are different there. My father is one of the protectors of the tribe. He tried to order me to leave with him. It didn't work and he got angry. He was there. He was there when you tried to tell me. I told you to leave, that I didn't want you there because…because my father would recognise the imprint. He'd…" his shoulders slumped as he rubbed his face roughly.

"My…My…She wasn't killed by a drunk driver. My father…he…" his whimper tore at her heart making her heart twist painfully.

"Paul…I…" she touched his shoulder gently. He turned to her, his eyes filled with tears. He could see her confusion and her pain, she didn't understand but she was trying.

"Billy and Sam have talked to both the alpha and chief of my father's tribe. He apparently…he challenged there Alpha but lost. He was cast out and became an outcast, a rogue" his voice was thick as he fought to contain his tears. He swallowed before speaking again.

"My father killed my mother Isabel because I wouldn't obey him. I t…told you to leave that day cause I was scared. My father is a dangerous man…" his tears fell down his cheeks in unrelenting waves. She reached for him knowing he needed her.

"_Lone shifter's pacifically wolves are extremely volatile and dangerous. Most often they go crazy and become a threat to any living thing around them..."_ Old Quil's voice rang through her mind as Paul held her tightly against his chest.

**A/N: Sooo this took me a while…I've re-written this again, like the last chapter, several times and even though I'm still not happy with the outcome this I thought was the best one to post. Anyway, I really would like to know what everyone thinks about this and whether it's ok or not…  
Um, so what'd you think?  
-T**


	7. Chapter 7

She rubbed his arm gently from where she sat on the kitchen counter. His arms were round her waist, his face hidden in her hair. He was still and tense where he stood. She could smell the tears he was refusing to let fall. Her eyes closed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He watched from the shadows his eyes filled with malice. He could see them through the window. Rage burned through his veins like fire as he noticed his arms around her waist, his face buried in the she wolfs black hair. An outraged cry fell from his lips as the scene in front of him. An imprint…

**A/N: I'm sorry it's really short. Next Chapter should be way longer (around a thousand words) hopefully! This chapter is more of a spacer/filler chapter more than anything.  
-T**


End file.
